This invention concerns the cutting up of blocks of foodstuff typically but exclusively blocks of frozen fish fillets, as produced by plate freezers on board trawlers shortly after the fish have been caught and filleted.
It is known that frozen blocks of filleted fish as aforesaid are often not truly rectalinear and can have a tendency to bow so that they are thicker midway of their length dimension than at their ends.
The blocks have to be cut into small rectangular or other shaped pieces during processing in land based food processing facilities typically in order to produce uniform sized portions of frozen fish for sale through retail outlets to the end customer. If the thickness of the block varies, then a simple cutting process (which assumes uniformity of the blocks) will result in non-uniform final portions, which is unacceptable.
Cutting processes are described in UK Patent Specification 2280869. Typically the blocks are cut a number of times using bandsaws or the like, into planks, until a final desired thickness of plank is achieved, and the planks are then ice-welded end to end before cutting the now continuous length of product into uniform lengths for shaping under pressure (whilst still frozen) in suitable tooling, to produce a fillet shaped final portion for packaging and supply to the end user.
It is an object of the invention to provide a method and apparatus for cutting the continuous length of frozen foodstuff, so as to ensure a greater degree of uniformity of final portion size and reduce waste.
According to one aspect of the present invention in a process of reducing blocks of frozen foodstuff into small consumer portions, and for the purpose of reducing the amount of waste foodstuff produced by the cutting process required to reduce the blocks of frozen foodstuff to smaller final-sized rectangular portions for shaping and wherein the sawn planks of frozen foodstuff are ice welded end to end to form a continuous length of foodstuff from which the final-sized rectangular portions are to be cut prior to being pressure shaped in suitable tooling whilst still frozen, at least the final cutting step for reducing the continuous length of foodstuff into the final-sized rectangular portions is performed using a guillotine rather than a band saw, so as to reduce the waste which is always produced whenever product is sawn.
According to another aspect of the invention measurements are made on the ice-welded planks prior to the final cutting step, to determine at least one cross section dimension of the continuous length of welded planks, and the position of each final cut relative to the last is determined after taking into account the size of the cross section of the plank of material ahead of the cut that is to be made. This aspect of the invention allows for a more accurate cutting up of the ice welded planks to produce uniform weight consumer portions, which if after final weighing are found to be over or under weight, may have to be discarded and certainly cannot be supplied for retail sales where the portion weights have to be within strict limits.
In a method of cutting up a long length of frozen foodstuff whose density is substantially constant but whose cross section may vary in size, into lengths which are of substantially uniform weight, at least one cross sectional dimension of the frozen foodstuff is measured prior to the final cutting step, the length of the foodstuff required to be cut from the continuous length thereof to produce a rectangular portion of the desired weight is computed and the length of foodstuff is advanced relative to the cutting device by a distance equal to the computed length and the final cut made so as to remove that length of foodstuff from the end of the remaining continuous length thereof.
By combining the two aspects of the invention, the waste can be reduced even further and therefore in accordance with another aspect of the invention, in a method of cutting up a long length of frozen foodstuff whose density is substantially constant but whose cross section may vary in size, into lengths which are of substantially uniform weight, wherein at least one cross sectional dimension of the frozen foodstuff is measured prior to the final cutting step and the length of the foodstuff required to be cut from the continuous length thereof to produce a rectangular portion of the desired weight is computed, and the length of foodstuff is advanced relative to the cutting device by a distance equal to the computed length so that when made, the final cut will remove that length of foodstuff from the end of the remaining continuous length thereof, at least the said final cut is performed by a guillotine.
The cross section dimension to be measured may be the thickness (ie height) of the foodstuff plank where the width of the plank can be guaranteed to remain constant.
Likewise the cross section dimension to be measured may be the width of the plank where the thickness (ie height) can be guaranteed to remain constant.
Where no such guarantees exist, as is often the case, then both width and thickness (height) are measured in order to enable the size of the cross section of the plank to be accurately computed and for the length dimension for the portion to be cut, then to be computed.
Where the density of the product may vary, a weighing step may be included to determine either before or after cutting the final-sized portions, the weight, and therefore from a knowledge of the volume of the material that has been weighed, the density of the material, for subsequent use in the computation of the length of the portions that are to be cut from the length to give a desired weight.
Since it is difficult to weigh a continuous length of product, the weighing step is most conveniently situated after the final cutting step so that it is a final-sized rectangular portion which is weighed.
Where density is unlikely to vary within any one large block of frozen foodstuff or from one large block to another particularly when produced using the same plate freezer on the same trawler, it is sufficient to assume a density value for the product and cut at least one final-sized rectangular portion in accordance with the second aspect of the invention if not also the first, and to check weigh the resulting portion and compute therefrom the actual density of the foodstuff and adjust the assumed density value accordingly for subsequent use.
By cutting a plurality of final sized rectangular portions and weighing them together and determining the mean density, by dividing the weight by the total volume of all the portions, a more useful density value may be obtained given that the process may introduce slight variations in volume of individual portions.
The invention also lies in apparatus for cutting up a continuous length of frozen foodstuff as aforesaid in accordance with the various aspects of the invention.
The invention also lies in apparatus for cutting up a continuous length of frozen foodstuff as aforesaid in accordance with the various aspects of the invention in combination with portion weighing means for determining the weight of cut portions, computing means for determining the density of the material from which the portions have been cut, and memory means for storing the density value to be used in the computation of length by which the foodstuff plank is to be advanced before the next cut is to be made so as to produce a portion of a particular weight.
The invention also lies in the combination of a frozen-foodstuff cutting machine for producing uniform weight rectangular portions of frozen-foodstuff with computing means and with transducer means adapted to determine specific parameters such as height and width dimensions of continuous plank material which is to be cut to length, and for determining the weight of cut pieces, and a computer programme which when loaded into the computer and operating same, will cause the cutting machine to cut the continuous length of material whose density is substantially constant but whose cross section may vary in size, into lengths which are of substantially uniform weight, by commuting from the height and width dimensions the cross section of the plank material prior to the final cutting step, computing the length of the foodstuff material required to be cut from the continuous length thereof to produce a rectangular portion of the desired weight using a stored (either previously measured or computed or assumed) density value for the material, generating a control signal for a plank advancing drive means to advance the foodstuff material relative to the cutting device by a distance equal to the computed length, and generating a cut command signal to instigate the final cut so as to remove that length of foodstuff from the end of the remaining continuous length thereof.
Where the density is known and constant, a single value for the density of the material can be stored in the computer memory for use I computing the lengths to be cut and the weighing means is not generally required to be used except for the initial setting up of the machine and the entry of control parameters into the computer for use in the various computations.
Where however the density is not constant, the weighing means may be adapted to weigh at least some if not each of the cut portions, and the programme is adapted to cause the computer to compute the density of the weighed cut portion, and if necessary to adjust the stored density value for use in the subsequent computation of a length that is to be cut from the plank material to achieve a given portion weight.
The invention also lies in a computer programme for use in a computer to perform the steps as aforesaid.
The invention also lies in a computer programme as when stored on a data carrier for entry into a computer when required.
The invention also lies in cut portions of frozen foodstuff sized in accordance with the invention.
The invention also lies in a food processing facility operating so as to reduce waste and incorporating cutting machines for reducing large blocks of frozen foodstuff to substantially uniform cross section planks which can be ice welded end to end to form a continuous length of the material prior to being cut into final sized rectangular portions of substantially constant weight in which at least the final cutting step is performed by a guillotine, to reduce waste.
The invention also lies in a food processing facility operated so as to reduce waste and incorporating cutting machines for reducing large blocks of frozen foodstuff to substantially uniform cross section planks which are ice welded end to end to form a continuous length of the material prior to being cut into final sized rectangular portions of substantially constant weight, in which at least the final cutting step is performed by a guillotine to reduce waste, and the cross section of the continuous length of material is measured prior to the final cut and the distance through which the continuous length of material is advanced beyond the guillotine before the final cut is made is computed to take into account at least the area of cross section of the material that is to be cut so as to produce portions of similar volume so that if the material density is substantially constant the cut portions will be of similar weight, thereby further to reduce waste.